


Moist

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [40]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Come Sharing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen eats Jared out until he comes.(That's it, that's the plot!)





	Moist

**Author's Note:**

> It's a lot of gay shit lol. Mmmm, yes!

There's a first time for everything they say. Who exactly _they_  are, Jared doesn't really know.

All he does know, however, is how fucking _good_  Jensen is making him feel right now, slippery tongue sliding in and out of his quivering hole. It squirms on the inside, slightly tickling Jared's inner walls. Jensen is below him on their bed, going to town.

The taller of the two holds his legs up just right for his man, just high enough to give him full access to the goods. The way Jensen sucks and licks into him can't be fucking human! It's like his tongue is possessed by some weirdo freak Demon that they fight on screen in the studio. Nonetheless, Jared isn't complaining. Not at all. He's enjoying this very much; his dick is leaking something fierce on his belly. Jensen looks up at him, scooping up some of the precome on his fingers.

"You're dripping all over yourself." Jensen finally says, licking his fingers.

Jared moans. "I can't help it. You're so good at this!"

"I'm the best."

"You're confident."

"Damn straight. Watch this."

Jared isn't prepared for what happens next, and it has his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Jensen dives tongue first inside again, but he manages to go further, salivating all over the most intimate parts of Jared. The brunette's hard cock, twitches harshly, crying clear substance out of the slit. Fuck, fuck, _FUCK_ , it feels so goddamn good, and Jared starts to feel that blast of pleasure he usually feels with Jensen.

"Oh fuck," Jared rears his head back, heat beating madly. "I'm gonna come!"

And just like that, Jared blows his load untouched, spurting thick white ropes on his stomach and chest. Jensen quickly stops what he's doing, only to take Jared's thick meat into his mouth, gathering up the last bit of his spent. He dutifully sucks on the head like a straw, driving Jared insane. He grips the sheets in ecstasy as Jensen nearly sucks the soul out of him.

He doesn't stop until Jared is left shaking, spasming under his touch. When that happens, he slowly licks up his body, putting his tongue in his mouth. Jared tastes him, and he wonders why his come tastes good, albeit a bit tangy. Jensen bites his bottom lip when they separate, growling softly.

"You came just from that?" He asks.

Jared nods, entire body rosy red from blushing. "Yeah..."

"It's funny because..." Jensen brings Jared's hand to his dick, showing him that he too exploded just from giving Jared pleasure. "I did too."

"Fuck, Jen..."

"You're getting hard again, baby. Wanna keep going?"

Jared huffs, smashing their lips together again.

As if he needed to ask.


End file.
